hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Holt
}} Andrew "Andy" Holt was the friend of Sam Owen and the rapist of Dannii Carbone and Mel Burton. He was killed in February 2006 after being beaten unconscious with a pole by Russ Owen, after kidnapping Sam, Russ and Nicole Owen. Mel drugged him and tied him up, but Andy broke free and ran into the basement of a warehouse where he was impaled on a pole. Biography Arrival On his arrival at Hollyoaks Community College, Andy appeared to be a charming, easy-going student. However, a dark side soon emerged. Andy took Sam Owen under his wing, having impressed Sam with his easy confidence with women. The pair quickly became inseparable as Sam became enthralled with Andy, to dangerous consequences. Attacking Dannii Andy spiked Dannii Carbone’s drink with GHB In order to rape her. The next morning Andy convinced Dannii that she had slept with him consensually. Sam Owen was upset that Andy had slept with Dannii since she was dating his brother Russ Owen but he was won over by Andy's defense that he was unaware of their relationship. Andy went on to rape a series of women by spiking their drinks and seemed invulnerable to detection. Eventually he confessed his crime spree to Sam, but managed to convince his friend that the rapes were harmless fun, and even persuaded him to get involved. Attacking Mel and "Death" Andy drugged both Mel Burton and Sophie Burton, and invited Sam Owen to rape Sophie. Whilst Andy raped Mel in her own home, Sam refused to go through with raping Sophie, but lied to Andy about it. Andy's crimes began to unravel as Dannii Carbone and the Burtons realised they had been victims of rape. However, Andy seemed more concerned with Sam's betrayal than his imminent detection. The two men were discussing Sam's lies on a remote quarry when Russ tracked them down, intent on revenge for Dannii's rape. A brawl ended in Andy's fall from the top of the quarry, presumably to his death. Return, Revenge & Death In February 2006, Andy returned to the village to the shock of Nicole Owen. Andy took Nicole to an amusement park, taking photos of and with her, and sending them to Sam and Russ. Whilst at the amusement park, Andy was spotted by Mel, who became adamant on tracking him down. Andy drugged Nicole and attempted to rape her in an abandoned warehouse, but was interrupted by Sam and Russ. Andy managed to overpower them and attacked them, but Russ ended up grabbing a pole and beat Andy unconscious with it. Mel managed to track Andy down and drugged him whilst he was unconscious, and attempted to tie him to a chair. Andy made Mel sympathise with her but revealed his true colours, and she reminded him that she was the one with all the power now. He managed to escape (with his hands still tied behind his back), and Mel gave chase. Andy ran into the dark basement of the warehouse, and ended up impaling himself on a pole. Mel turned on the lights and found Andy, and watched him die of his injuries. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:1985 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Students Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Rapists Category:Past characters